Harken to thee
by Narvison
Summary: Death is a beautiful thing yet death is also a pit of sadness and loneliness, given the chance to have a child, death jumps at it, a child who has been touched by death many times finally. Harry trains with his new father to end and right the wrongs of his old home but as he journey's on his path he has to deal with more than he thinks he can handle


Avada Kedavra those were the last words I heard before a sickly green light came at me they say that before your die that your life flashes before your eyes.

They say that it allows you to come to terms with your death and that in itself is nothing but lie created by humans, a lie to keep themselves safe from what they don't understand or know.

Death is something that is timeless that draws its entertainment from the very fear of death. where would the fun be if death's victim accepts its death no where's the fun in that.

Some people would ask how I know all this what makes me speak as to know this things well I'll tell you my name is harry potter the boy-who-lived and the chosen one.

I say that very sarcastically master of the deathly hallows and well death and this is my story.

I looked at them all smiling at me and I couldn't take I just broke down in tears I felt them surround me comforting me, after I managed to get some of my self control back I looked back up and asked the question that I was most scared for.

"what does it feel like to die" asked Harry

"Harry, child it doesn't hurt at all it's like falling asleep" I nod in understanding.

"Im sorry that you wont be able to meet teddy" says Harry

" It's ok harry, teddy will grow up knowing that his parents died for the freedom of the wizarding world my death will help mold the world into a free world as will the others death" says Remus vehemently.

Nodding at his words I look at all of them will you all stay with me the crushing fear started to weigh down on me but I forced myself to go on walking into the clearing where voldemort was located I saw two giants flanking him on both sides.

" I would have thought he would have come the surrounding death eaters" thought Harry.

"well it seems that our guest of honor has arrived" said voldemort in a sinister voice that made the hairs on the backs of your neck stand on end.

"I wouldn't exactly call me a guest voldemort." Said Harry loudly

"Harry are you ready to face your destiny are you ready to die like you were supposed to all those years ago child?"

" I'm not one to fight and die voldemort" declared Harry

"Are you sure Harry you have such confidence I remember how your mud blood mother fell over and died and let's not forget your blood traitor of a father" taunted voldemort

Voldemort walked up to Harry slowly he whispered into Harry's ear " I loved making your mother scream"

"Get away from you evil basterd" screams Harry.

All the death eaters began to laugh taunting harry hagrid looks on with tears in eyes

" silence " commands voldemort, silence is what met the command

Harry braced himself for he knew that this day would be his last day.

Voldemort brandished his wand casting a spell that ended Harry's life in one one fell swoop, and that was the end of Harry James

******************************************End of flashback******************************************

And that's how I ended up here in this place that's just that's sometimes bright white and other time dark as night a place where time didn't seem to exist.

I had no clue how long I was there but it felt like years months weeks days even this is what became my new life an endless state of limbo drifting if this was death.

I didn't like it at all I knew nothing of this place but I knew It was dangerous It was a place where a person could lose his mind.

I started to hear a buzzing sound it started like a sound from a bee but it started to increase until I felt the very vibration all over mind my skin and then there was a bright light and from that light emerged a being of pure dark energy something that can make man Itself tremble to their knees in fear DEATH.!


End file.
